As is well known to those skilled in the art, electric furnaces heat and melt metal or alloys using electric energy. Electric furnaces are charged with scrap and melt the scrap into molten steel by means of an electric arc generated by electrode rods.
During a steel-making process using electric furnaces, impurities in the scrap are fused into slag in the type of oxides on molten metal.
Slag floats on molten metal and serves to prevent the surface of the molten metal from being oxidized by air and protects the surface of the molten metal, wherein mass transfer and a chemical reaction occur at an interface between the slag and molten metal.